Love Story
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Based of the Taylor Swift Song 'Love Story' Serena remembers the first time she saw Darien.


Love Story By: Little Princess of Mercury

(I was listening to the Taylor Swift CD when I was inspired to write this story it takes place during the episode where Serena and Darien find out about their past. I hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song Love story by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know_

Sailor Moon cradled Tuxedo Mask's head as the memories of the first time they had met a millennium before. She remembered that it had been at her 16th birthday Masquerade ball. She had been standing on the balcony staring at the Earth when he had walked over and said Hello.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go,_

The crystal floated above Sailor Moon's head and she didn't hear the scouts comments as the memories continued. She remembered Artemis who was her mother's closest friend and a father figure to herself run out onto the balcony after an hour or two of them talking and pulling off Endymion's mask and revealing him to be from Earth and its prince at that. Artemis told him to stay away from Serenity and she was crying as she was led to her chambers and Endymion was being led off the moon by his generals and Lunar guards.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

She remembered standing in her mother's chambers arguing about why she couldn't see Endymion and and telling her mother that she was in love with the Terran prince. Hearing her mother say that she was not allowed to be in love with the terran prince was the hardest thing that she had ever heard.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet `cause we`re dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

Serena had transformed by this point into Princess Serenity. She remember sneaking to the Terran Place gardens with one of the scouts where Endymion waited with one of his generals. They had to sneak about since Endymion's parents were against them being together as well. When they were together, what their parents thought no longer mattered.

_Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don`t go_

But alas after a few months of their sneaking around Artemis followed Serenity and her scout to Earth and put his foot down about Endymion staying away from Serenity and her from him. He led her back to the moon and started posting guards outside her door at night.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run  
You`ll be the prince and I`ll be the princess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

Even with being told that they couldn't see each other they got notes to the other through the scouts and generals who could come and go as they pleased. The generals and scouts were happy to do this for their prince and princess since they could be with the one that they loved and felt better about the situation since the prince and princess were still communicating.

_Romeo, save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it`s real  
Don`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

The last note that was sent from Serenity was a few weeks after her 17th birthday. It was to plead with her prince to not give up hope and to get him to ask why they couldn't be together. He never responded.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Serenity remembered the day they had been reunited. She had been looking at the Earth from her bedroom balcony thinking that Endymion was never going to come back for her or write her, when she heard a branch snap in her garden. She looked down and saw him. She ran down the steps and stopped in front of him. She stared into his eyes and wondered if he was real.

_And I said  
Romeo save me, I`ve been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don`t know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

Serenity remembered telling him that she had felt alone and how she had been waiting for almost a year for a response to her letter. She remembered saying that she thought that she was dreaming and that she wasn't sure that he was real when he knelt in front of her.

_Marry me, Juliet, you`ll never have to be alone  
I love you and that`s all i really know  
I talked to your dad, you`ll pick out a white dress  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

That was the day that he asked her to marry him. He had gotten permission from both her mother and Artemis. Serenity broke away from her memories and said,

"Moon Healing Escalation."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when i first saw you_

Zoicite and Malacite stood still as the healing energy washed over them. She looked down at Endymion's face for he had transformed into his own past self. He opened his eyes and said,

"I love you."


End file.
